God Only Knows
by Regal-Song
Summary: A late Valentine's Day fic. For Anuna 81. Cal/Gillian and Loker/Torres.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_This is for _Anuna_81_ because she's hit a bit of a rough patch at the moment and deserves a distraction. All standard disclaimers apply._

* * *

Eli watched with curiosity, through the glass walls, as she moved things about her desk. He wasn't normally one for prying, even less on one of the few people that had managed to earn and hold onto, his respect. But she had looked different when she'd passed him by in the break-room.

She'd been rather quiet all day and he hadn't seen her once, set foot in the lab. Ria had been bounding around, all sunshine and smiles, constantly blabbering about the anonymous dozen roses that had magically appeared on her desk that morning.

He'd smirked as she'd come into the lab, glad of their audience, so that she could dance her metaphorical jig. He'd purposely left it anonymous, so that she could profess how much she loved them, without anyone ever being the wiser that it was he who had left them. He could even feign indifference, which earned him a side-ways smirk and for his troubles; a wink as she'd left the lab once again.

But on a holiday he'd normally have assumed Gillian would love - surrounded by love-hearts and puppies and everything romantic and corny - the lights in her office had been dimmed and she'd spent the time she was in her office, chained to her desk with barely but the lamp-light to guide her hand. And Lightman, not-so-surprisingly, had spent the day much the same.

But for him, that was a matter of any other day.

It rather annoyed Eli. Because at the least they were the very best of friends. Even if sometimes he wondered how she coped, or how sane she really was, for being so invested in the insufferable man. She'd even professed in the past, just how insufferable she found him to be, but somehow Eli had come to consider that, perhaps, that was a part of what tied her so to him.

Insufferable, yet painfully, passionately loyal. A rare thing; though he'd never admit out-loud to Lightman, that there was a small part of him - the part that didn't always rebel from the man's infuriating nature - that respected that in him.

Which is why he didn't understand why Lightman hadn't even bothered to offer up anything for her. It was Valentine's Day. At the best of times, Lightman didn't even care what people thought of him, his actions or his words. What would it hurt, to offer her something to ease the pain of a Valentine's Day alone? As a best friend should do.

Eli couldn't ever say he'd seen Gillian like this, on any other Valentine's Day. For most of the first years he'd known her, she'd been married. And while the gifts she'd received weren't ever something worth writing novels about, she'd been relatively happy with that. Then she'd been divorced and rebellious to the idea of Valentine's Day. And then there had been Dave, an aspect of Gillian's life that Lightman and she assumed he had no clue of. But, he did.

Her comfort was the only reason that he didn't, ever, address it. And the whole situation, along with it's specifics, drifted into the past and now, she sat with her back to the slowly setting sunshine fighting it's way through the tightly closed curtains, in the silence of her office. There was no music playing, no brightness surrounding her and no flowers adorning her desk. He wasn't even sure he'd seen her eat any kind of candy during the day. And that just wasn't normal.

Turning suddenly, with a burst of thought, Eli made his way quickly to Ria's office. She was working at her desk when he burst through and looking up, he could see that he'd startled her, but he didn't much care. "What are you doing?" She asked, her voice harried as she stood. Eli smiled as he crossed the room, catching the confusion on her face as well as the anger for having had her space invaded.

"I'm going to do something nice," He paused, two feet away from her side table as he caught a glimpse of something in her expression before she masked it. "What was that?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"On your face, just now. That look, what was it?"

Ria rolled her eyes, dropping her arms to her sides. "Oh, let it go Eli, you're not Lightman."

He grinned. "No I'm not. Thank goodness." He continued making his way over to the large bunch of roses sitting pride of place in a clear vase.

"Hey! Those are mine!" She rounded the desk as he pulled a single rose from the bundle. "You gave them to _me_." She ground through her teeth, reaching to take the rose back but Eli was too quick, pulling it away just in time and holding it above her head.

"You're always saying that you want to get one up on Lightman, right?"

Ria dropped the arm that was trying to reach for her rose. "I'm listening. I don't know what it has to do with my roses, but I'm listening."

"I'm going to give one to Foster."

"Come again?"

He rolled his eyes now. "Lightman hasn't given her anything and I thought, you know," He shrugged. "it'd be nice to give her a Valentine. I mean, you have eleven others." He gestured to the bunch.

Ria's lips twitched into a smile. "You're playing match-maker, Eli?" Her smile continued to grow as his face broke into an expression of panic.

"What? No."

"You're playing match-maker." She laughed. "You're going to give her a rose, hoping that Lightman will see it and get jealous." She giggled. "Though lets just hope for your sake that he doesn't go overboard with the jealousy and kills you."

Eli scoffed. "Why would he kill me over giving her a rose?"

"You're really asking that question." She smirked and Eli bit his lip before turning on his heel and dashing from the room.

* * *

Gillian flinched when she heard her office door unexpectedly open, but she smiled up at Eli, successfully hiding just how engrossed in her work that she'd been. She could see in his expression that he was none-the-wiser that he'd actually startled her. "Eli," She smiled, pressing her palms to her desk as she watched him take a few steps into the room, holding his hands behind his back. "can I help you with something."

"Nope," He smirked, slowly making his way towards the desk.

Gillian looked confused. "Then why are you here?"

He shrugged, briefly glancing at the ceiling before looking back to her. His hands still clasped firmly behind his back and Gillian found that point more curious than normal. Eli wasn't someone that often spoke with his hands, in fact, she knew that for him to have his hands clasped behind his back, was not uncommon. But for some reason, it seemed more conspiratorial than normal.

"You know, well," He swallowed and she imperceptibly smirked. "it's Valentine's Day."

"Yes it is."

"And I just wanted to give you this." He quickly pulled the single rose out from behind his back, his arm completely outstretched across her desk so that the rose, suspended between them, was within her reach. She could see that he was nervous and a part of her was flattered, as well as a part of her concerned, confused and a little surprised.

"Eli," She breathed, slowly extending her hand to take the rose. She pressed it's vibrant red petals to her nose and breathed in the scent of it, looking up at him with a gentle blush to her cheeks. "thank you, but, I thought that Ria and you were-"

He cut her off with his hands out and a small flash of panic in his eyes. "Oh, no, I mean, I just wanted you to have something because every woman deserves a Valentine's gift, I just..." He trailed off as she started to smirk and he pressed his lips together, rolling his eyes. "...thanks." He smiled sarcastically and Gillian laughed.

"Thank you for the rose, Eli. I appreciate what you're doing. It's unnecessary, but I appreciate it. And it's getting late now, so why don't you and Ria finish up. You can head home."

"Thanks," He grinned and turned to leave but just before he reached the door, he turned back with a sadder smile. "I meant it though, you deserve a Valentine."

She shrugged. "It's alright Eli, I don't really beleive in Valentine's and it's just one day of the year, I'm fine. I'm not as sad a case as you think I am."

Eli's reply was softer, his voice gentle because he knew that she was lying. For year's he'd seen her gush over Valentine's, Easter, Christmas. She was a woman that loved holidays and wasn't afraid to let people know it. But she was right; she wasn't as sad a case as he made out. She was strong and resilient and he knew that if she really wanted to, she could push Lightman any way she wanted or she could let him fall by the wayside and have any other man that came along. She was the kind of woman with the power to choose and she'd chosen. It didn't stop him from thinking Lightman should pull his finger out, though. "I know." Was his reply, spoken genuinely before he pushed through the door and let it close with a gentle thud behind him.

Gillian looked down at the rose, feeling it's petals with her fingers as she studied it's beauty. She was grateful to Eli and happy that he'd thought of her on a day he should have been completely wrapped up in someone else. And she was grateful to Ria too, for giving up the beauty of a perfect dozen, because she knew that was exactly where Eli would have gotten the single rose. She appreciated them all the more, for caring. And it made her smile that they did.

"Aye aye, secret admirer?" Gillian looked up, her face flushing at the sight of Cal poking his head through the door. She didn't answer, just swallowed and slowly rested the rose down on her desk as he came completely into the room.

She was surprised that she hadn't heard him enter. Surprised that she hadn't seen him out of the corner of her eye. But then, if she were honest, she wasn't often, genuinely surprised by anything that he did. Because Cal, by definition, was almost always full of surprises.

"Who's it from?" He questioned and she caught the flash of jealousy there. It steeled her.

"Eli." She answered, without preamble and caught the honest surprise on his face and the flash of relief. It wasn't often that Cal let his emotions jump clear and unfiltered from his being, but tonight seemed to be a no-holds-barred night and it made her smile as she stood up and rounded her desk, turning off her computer as she made her way around it, tidying things up.

"Loker, hey?" The surprise, the jealousy and the relief had disappeared in favor of mirth.

"Don't laugh." She mock-glared at him, passing him in order to reach for her coat. "He was doing something nice."

Cal smirked, reaching to help her pull her coat on. "Yeah, I'm sure he was." She eyed him as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "He's always had a thing for you, you know. That whole - doesn't go for married women thing? Total lie."

Gillian was confused for a moment, before she remembered back to a conversation they'd had so many times before, back when she was still married to Alec and flirtation was light and free of expectation.

"I'm not married." Her lips curled up and Cal's eyes sparkled.

"Not anymore; my point exactly, darling."

Gillian rolled her eyes and went back for her purse. She reached for her rose and sniffed it again as she switched off her desk lamp. "Ready to go?"

"When you are, love."

She pushed past him, heading out into the hall with her purse in one hand and her rose in the other. The lights were already dimmed in the halls and the doors to Cal's office were closed. She couldn't hear anyone else around and realised she must have sat there, contemplating her rose for a lot longer than she had thought. Realizing then, as Cal stepped up beside her with his hand to the small of her back, that it'd never been Eli she was thinking of.

* * *

"How did she take it?" Ria asked, startling Eli from his hiding spot in the corner of the hall. Where he'd been watching Lightman and Foster leave her office and head towards the exit.

"Seriously, Ria?" He grumbled. She laughed. "And it went fine; she liked the rose."

"Okay," She smirked. "And did your match-making efforts work?"

"I don't think so." He frowned, watching as Lightman pushed the door open ahead of him, letting it swing back for Gillian to catch just before it hit her on their way out. Not exactly gentlemanly, but it wasn't like Gillian was unaccustomed to it. "Damn that man is so blind."

"And you think you'd do better in his place?" She crossed her arms over her chest, eying him with a lopsided grin.

"Of course-" He cut himself short, noticing the look in her eye and quickly back-peddled. "Which I mean to say is, metaphorically, yeah. I mean, look at you and me..."

"About you and me, Eli?" She unfolded her arms, instead choosing to rest her hands on her hips as she took a step towards him.

"I bought you flowers, roses even. A whole dozen."

Ria nodded, seemingly mulling it over as she tapped her finger against her chin. "Yeah, you did." She looked straight back up at him. "But then you took one of those roses back, to give it to another woman. Now how's that look?"

"Oh, come on Ria, she's a friend and she didn't have anything."

"Oh I'm not faulting her." She stepped towards him, grabbing his jacket and pulling him closer. "I'm just saying that you'd better have a damned good plan in place for helping me forget about it."

Eli swallowed, daring to rest his hands on her hips. "I do," He breathed, feeling her press her body against him, though not realizing just how insistently, until his back pressed into the wall.

She licked her lips. "And what's that."

Without further hesitation, Eli dipped his head down and kissed her. She was surprised for only a moment, before loosening her hold on his jacket and pressing her palms to his chest. Eli's hands traveled around to the small of her back, pressing firmly against her and pulling her closer. Her fingers edge up into his hair, toying with the thick curls and lamenting silently, his recent hair-cut.

When they broke apart her cheeks were flushed and her lips swollen and the look of smug-satisfaction on Eli's lips caused her to laugh. "You're an idiot," She slapped his chest playfully and Eli just grinned.

"But you love me."

"Mm," She responded, straightening her jacket as she turned to make her way toward the exit. "god only knows, why."


	2. Chapter 2

"Can I use your bathroom, love?" Cal questioned as they pulled into her driveway, right behind her car. She eyed him, smirking as she unbuckled her seat-belt.

"Why didn't you go before we left the office?"

Cal could see the humor in her expression, even though to the outside observer she wouldn't have appeared to smile at all. "I didn't need to go at the office."

"Can't you wait until you get home? It's only five minutes away." This time she really did smirk. And Cal narrowed his eyes.

"Is there something in your bathroom you don't want me to see, Foster?"

Gillian laughed. "No, Cal, come on."

* * *

Entering the house, Gillian paused in the doorway with Cal just behind her, looking over her shoulder. She'd frozen in place, staring across her home in confusion and just a touch of fear. "Something the matter, love?" He asked, pressing his hand to her back as he moved up another step, sharing the space within the door-frame with her, his chest almost pressed to her back.

Gillian's whole body was tense, he could feel it, though he waited for her reply. "My kitchen light is on, Cal. I didn't leave it on this morning. I didn't even turn it on."

She looked at him as he lent forward, pressing his hand to her hip to move her aside just a little as he peered into her house. And sure enough, the hallway was alight with a glow coming straight from the kitchen. "Best check it out then." He pushed passed her, making his way down the hall and Gillian followed, closing the door behind her before she kept right at his back, her hand on his bicep.

"Well this is interesting." She could the hear hint of something in his voice, like he was feigning surprise. Trying to pretend, for her sake, that he'd known nothing of what they'd find.

Intrigued, Gillian passed him again and made her way into the kitchen, sure now from the tone of his voice, that it was safe to step out from his protection. There was no intruder in her home, just groceries laid out across her kitchen table, a single daisy in a tumbler in the center and an envelope resting up against the glass.

"Another secret admirer, hey, love?" Cal's tone was light and Gillian rolled her eyes, turning around the face him with her hands on her hips, Eli's rose still dangling from between her fingertips.

"You did this."

He shrugged. "Nah," He started to take off his jacket and threw it over one of the chairs as he crossed the kitchen, his eyes scrutinizing the ingredients laid out neatly. "best not let it all go to waste though." He looked up at her, waggling his eyebrows and gesturing for her to take off her coat. "You go hang that up and I'll get this started."

Gillian laughed gently as she took his coat from the chair and left the room to hang them both in the hall closet, kicking her shoes off while she was gone. When she returned, he'd pulled on her apron - that was decidedly less feminine than his own - and he was cutting vegetables. The stove was alight with a pot resting on it and there was a glass of red wine sitting in front of one of the chairs.

"Did you need any help?" She smiled and he grinned at her.

"It's alright, love, it's Valentine's Day. I'll be gentlemanly and do this for you."

"Make's a nice change," She smirked, picking up the wine and taking a sip.

Cal gave her a look that clearly expressed 'touche', before he pointed with the knife, to the letter resting up against the tiny flower. Eli's rose was still in her hand and Cal couldn't help but notice how she'd been carrying it around like a precious heirloom since she'd recieved it. She simply loved roses, he knew and as it was a gift, he had no doubts that Gillian treasured it on that merit alone. It didn't halt the flash of jealousy though, as she rested the rose on the table in front of her, before she reached for the small white envelope.

"Do you think it's from whoever laid all this out?" She questioned, her eyes alight with mischief. Cal shrugged.

"Why don't you read it and find out."

Gillian sat back in her chair, taking another sip of wine before she opened up the envelope and pulled out a single piece of paper. With a glance in his direction and that flutter of her eyelashes that had become so commonplace for her to direct his way, she unfolded it. Cal smirked at what he could recognize as the look that meant she was telling him she thought he was sexy and it never failed to raise a chuckle out of him. Because as spontaneous and gentlemanly as he was attempting to be, she was about to see just how choreographed the evening was.

_Dear Gillian,_  
_Dad asked me to get all this ready for you. And you know he's not big on holidays, so just let him do this, okay? He said you'd fight it unless he had me tell you to just sit back and enjoy it, so that's what I'm here to do. Except, he didn't actually want me there so I've had to settle for this letter._

_So sit back and relax. Dad's making you his specialty._

_Happy Valentine's Day,_  
_Emily._

"Wow, Cal," Gillian breathed, looking up at him. He just smirked, throwing the chopped vegetables into a bowl. "you two planned all this?"

He shrugged. "It's just dinner, love."

"You spoil me." She laughed, before taking a sip of her wine and making herself comfortable to watch him cook. Cal reached over her counter to switch on the portable stereo she kept there and she blushed when she heard the music that started to play. "That's-"

"That's the song that was playing when I found you alone on the balcony with my ten-thousand dollar bottle of McCallan." Gillian averted her gaze sheepishly, though she couldn't fight the urge to look back up at him through her lashes.

"I'm sorry, I know you were saving that." She set her glass down, leaning forward so that he could see the full expanse of remorse in her expression. "I was just so angry and I felt entitled."

"You are," Cal stopped chopping in order to drive the point home. "you are entitled, love. To more than I've ever offered you. I'm spoiling you because it's Valentine's day and you're best friend I have."

Gillian blushed. "I know you don't believe in Valentine's day, Cal."

"But you do, darling." She caught his eye as she looked up, seeing the truth there. She caught a touch of honesty he wasn't normally so ready to share and she smiled, swallowing as she nodded. She wasn't entirely sure what to say, because they weren't together and it wasn't like that was going to change any time soon. They were both too damned stubborn for that. She liked to hope, though, that something would resolve itself in time.

But she feared to lose this. As she imagined he did too.

"This smells wonderful, Cal." Gillian pressed her eyes closed and savored the aroma as he set a plate down in front of her. Cal just watched her, smiling as she took the knife and fork he offered her and he waited as she tentatively took the first bite.

Her eyes shot up to him in an instant, the surprise evident on her face. "Bit hot for you, Darling?" He smirked and Gillian chewed slowly, trying not to laugh as the spice of the over-hot Chicken Masala slowly burned her tongue.

She swallowed the piece; coughing out a laugh as she slapped his arm and Cal just laughed. "I can make something else, if it's too hot."

Gillian laughed happily. "No, Cal," She fanned her mouth with her hand, playing up how hot it was, just for him. "it's fine. I just wasn't expecting it, that's all. It's actually delicious."

He looked surprised for a moment and she dipped her head to the side, curious. "Seriously?" He questioned. "That's really hot stuff, Gill."

She smirked, taking another bite. "I know," She spoke around it, pressing her shoulder into his before happily digging into the meal. Cal was amazed, confused and proud. He'd expected her to spit it back out and insist he was trying to poison her or something. Because he'd never met a woman that could handle his Chicken Masala; though it had never even occurred to him why he'd never yet made it for Gillian. Clara had needed a beer to wash it away, Emily was a lightweight and every time that he'd mentioned he was going to make it, back when he was married, Zoe would show up with a box of take-out Chinese and a condescending smile.

"You really like it?" He couldn't quite wrap his head around it. Even to test that he'd actually made it correctly, he shoveled a huge bite into his mouth, pleased to feel the familiar burn.

"Yes, Cal," She giggled, licking the back of her fork without knowing how suggestive the action was. "I like it."

He swallowed. Noticing that she'd almost devoured the whole serving already. If there was anything he knew for certain about Gillian Foster; it was that the woman could eat. Where all that food went, he had no idea. But she could pack it away.

"But you know, I'm a little disappointed."

"Why's that, darling?"

Gillian looked at him through her lashes, finishing up the last few bites of the chicken on her plate. "Not even a _candlelit_ dinner? I mean, I know this isn't a date or anything, Cal, but it's Valentine's day."

Cal chuckled heartily. "Having your dinner cooked for you isn't romantic enough, Love?"

"It's not that," She blushed and Cal nodded, stealing her plate away before she could finish scraping the sauce up with her fork. "hey!" She protested. "I was eating that."

"Well, considering my fancy dinner and delectable table decorations haven't been appreciated," He gestured to the daisy that was becoming rather limp in the tumbler in the middle of her dining table. Gillian smirked, eyes sparkling and Cal could see that she was picking up on the joke. "I think I'll just have to take this outside. Come on, love." He grabbed her wrist, yanking her up from her seat and out of the kitchen, towards the back door. She just managed to grab her rose before she staggered from her chair, holding it tight between the fingers that he wasn't grasping.

"Cal, dinner was lovely and the flower was sweet."

"That was the point, love. To make you feel appreciated," He looked back over his shoulder with a wink. "An' all that."

"So where are we going?"

"As I said; outside," He pressed his hand to the doorknob, taking a deep breath before pulling her quickly out into the backyard.

The image that caught Gillian as she stepped out onto the single concrete step, was one that would have completely floored her, had Cal not been holding her hand and had she not had the other hand - with her rose still dangling between her fingers - pressed to the door-frame.

She stepped out slowly, letting go of his hand and passing him silently. She knew he was watching her, knew that her complete and utter, awestruck expression was causing him a great deal of joy, as well as self-satisfaction.

She could feel the thick grass beneath her bare feet as she stepped down into the yard. Felt the pull of the stem of the flower, as it slipped from between her fingers. But she didn't care, because before her was the most beautiful and romantic thing she'd ever seen.

Her entire yard was covered in a beautiful spattering of candles. From big to small and all in different glass jars. They dangled from low-hanging tree branches and formed a path across the grass to where there was a small, checkered blanket laid out on the ground. "Cal," She breathed, not sure how to elaborate further on the one word capable of leaving her lips in that moment. Her entire yard was glowing like starlight and it took her breath away.

"Yeah, I know," He chuckled. "I tell the little brat to get some candles and she buys out the whole shop."

Gillian's smile glowed brighter as she turned to him, running back to him to grasp his hand and pull him with her. "No, Cal, it's perfect. It's brilliant," She stopped in the center of the candles, his hand gripped tightly in her own, her other hand holding tight to his wrist and the small blanket only three feet away. "it's the most beautiful thing anyone's ever done for me."

She looked up into his eyes, catching something there that she'd seen a million times before but had always been too terrified to acknowledge. He reached up with his free hand and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, using the excuse to lightly run his fingertips from her temple to her jaw. Gillian just watched him, surprised Cal was capable of this level of tenderness and yet; not really surprised at all.

The whole day he'd said nothing and barely even acknowledged that it was an international holiday celebrated by millions around the world. And yet, all the while he'd been planning this and she felt over-joyed and almost privileged to know that she was the one person he was willing to share this kind of beauty of soul, with.

He was a gruff, hard, antagonistic man and while she could probably attribute most of the plans to his daughter, she knew that the very fact he'd carried this all out, was testament to how much he cared. To how tender he could really be. And she'd never doubted it.

"It's not dinner by candlelight, I know," His eyes were piercing as the candlelight flickered across his face. "but how about dessert by candlelight, yeah?"

Gillian swallowed, looking down at the two pudding-cups rested in the center of the blanket and she laughed, openly, squeezing his hand as she turned to look back up at him. "It sounds perfect to me."

She dropped his hand, running over to take her seat on the blanket, picking up one of the cups and eagerly tearing off the lid. Cal joined her, picking up his own with a devilish smirk. "You know, because I'm terrible at making desserts."

"It's fine, Cal," She nodded. "really, this is more than I could have ever asked for. And I've never wanted for commercialized romantic cliches anyway." She giggled, looking down at the pudding cups. "Anyway, we can make our own cliches."

"Gill," He spoke hesitantly and Gillian's giddy smile all but fell away. He saw that and saw the fear in her eyes because Gillian was anything but stupid and she knew what was coming. After all, she could always read him better than he could read her. She was his blind-spot, but he was her open book. "do you think we could make this work?"

Her breath caught in her throat. "You and me, you mean?"

He nodded slowly. The air around them was suddenly thick and heavy, the yard silent but for their breathing, the dull tune of Sinatra still playing through the back door and their hushed voices. They didn't need to speak any louder, with how close they were to one another. "Yeah."

She fiddled with the edge of her pudding-cup, having only taken one bite before he'd asked the question she wasn't sure she'd ever get to answer. "Yeah, I mean," She took a deep breath, her shoulders rising and falling as she weighed up the options. "I hate you and love you at the same time," She caught his smirk and it eased her thumping heart. "and we've had our fair share of trouble, but look where we are?" She looked up and around them, encased in an almost fairytale world with the candles around them and the stars above them. She looked back down into his eyes, seeing that love that was always there and only now, choosing to name it. "We argue and we talk and we keep each others secrets. I know you, Cal, better than I know anyone. Better than I want to know anyone else; you tell me what the logical next step to that is?"

"Sex." He smirked and Gillian blushed profusely, bursting into laughter until he reached out for her hand. He ran his fingers over her's, brushing his thumb across her palm as he turned her hand over. Silence descended on them as they watched his fingers trace patterns across her hand and Gillian felt warm from the inside out, just watching him as his head slowly tilted up and he looked into her eyes again.

It was different this time, though. The way he looked at her, while as open as it ever was; was raw and unencumbered. And that look was there again, but the flood-gates had been opened and she could see the true extent of it, even though she couldn't see it's end. Her heart leaped into her throat as he edged closer to her, sitting cross-legged on the blanket as close as he could get to her. And he smiled, whispering. "I...love you, Gill."

She giggled, gripping his hand tighter as she pressed her forehead to his. "I know how hard that was for you to say."

Cal laughed, tilting his head up to kiss her forehead. "Nah, darling, I don't think you've got any idea."

"No, I think I do." Reaching up, she pressed her palm to his jaw, running her thumb across his cheek. "And I know what it meant for you to say it, the way you just did. And I'm grateful that you would do that for me."

"I'd do anything for you."

She sighed, unable to lose her smile now if she tried, remembering every thing that he had done for her, everything that he'd already proven he would do for her. How far, he would go for her. "I know."

"But don't make me say the other thing."

Gillian laughed heartily, leaning forward and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips that caught him off-guard and unprepared. He blinked as she pulled away, smiling brightly at him. "It's alright, I won't." She winked. "Because you've always been my Valentine anyway, you don't have to ask."

Cal laughed, reaching out to grasp the back of her head, pulling her to him to press his lips firmly, hungrily to hers. She smiled against his mouth, in spite of the force with which he kissed her. "What did I ever do to deserve you, love?" He questioned and Gillian shrugged, pressing her palm to his chest in order to lay him down on his back on the grass. She joined him, lying right beside him with her hand clasped in his, looking up through the trees and the candles, to the stars above. And with a smirk she answered-

"God only knows."

The End.


End file.
